Need Help?
by cherline
Summary: Minerva helps Hermione. Inspired by Provocations by xio HermioneMinerva. 2 chapters of nothing but PWP isn't it lovely *sarcasm*
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat quietly with a pained expression on her face as her mind played out erotic fantasies that involve someone it should not. Her fingers worked furiously between her thighs. 

**_Flash_**

_Professor McGonagall wrapped her lips around one of the pink erected buds and pressed a thigh tighter to the apex of the girls legs. Hermione bucked her hips slowly against the surprisingly taught thigh. McGonagall bit gently down, eliciting a small cry from the girl._

**_Flash_**

There was a soft knock on the door, but Hermione couldn't have been any more oblivious to it than when it opened. She though she heard a cry, Minerva entered the room and shut the door behind her. She took another step and gasped at what she saw. Hermione sat up against the wall on her bed with her knees bent and a pillow clenched in her left hand. Minerva stood in shock and arousal as she watched the girl's digits slip in at out of her genitalia. Bitting her bottom lip, Minerva's breathing rate increased as her fingers clutched the sides of her robe. Hermione whimpered softly.

"Minerva..." whispered the girl hotly. Moistening her lips and noticing that metalic taste from her skin, Minerva couldn't take anymore. She moved over to Hermione and lowered herself to press her lips against the girls ear.

"Need help?" Minerva sat down pressing her body to the 19 year old. Hearing Hermione gasp in shock, the older witch smiled.

"Min-Professor... I'm sorry... I-I Oh, Merlin!" Minerva slipped her hand onto the young witches thigh and dug her finger nails into the flesh.

"You excite me Hermione. I couldn't get my eyes off of you, but then you said my name..." Minerva stood up and pulled Hermione down to lay flat on the bed. Spreading the girls legs, Minerva settled between them and began kissing Hermione's inner thighs. "May I?" Minerva placed a tender kiss against Hermione's folds. Accepting Hermione's bucking hips as a 'yes', Minerva separated the folds and encircled the small bundle of nerves with her tongue. Hermione entangled her fingers into the bed sheets and groaned. Feeling Minerva chuckle against her caused her hips to start a slow grinding pace. Minerva's lips wrapped around the erect clitoris and flicked her tongue over it repeatedly until she felt Hermione's hips rise off the bed. Moving slightly lower, Minerva teased the girls entrance and pressed her tongue inside.

"Fuck!" Hermione cursed.

"You're going to wake up the whole house!" Minerva smirked and continued the slow pace of her probing tongue. Feeling the girl begining to tense, Minerva stroked the girl until the convulsions eased.

"I knew you had a wicked tongue." Hermione panted with a grin. The older witch settled on top of Hermione only to roll over onto her back. "My turn, dear." The older witch smiled and realized this was only begining.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is for those of you who have asked for a sequel. Enjoy! ;-)_

* * *

The two women were very fortunate that Ginny decided to spend the night with a certain metamorphamagus, on the second floor, other wise the red head would have walked in on Hermione and Minerva in a very delicate situation. Hermione was slowly undressing her professor. Completely torturing her, she caressed, kissed, and licked every inch of skin revealed. Pressing the length of her nude body against Minerva's, Hermione pushed forward; this caused the older witch to moan when their nipples met with such delicious friction. The brunette began suckling the base of Minerva's throat as she reached up between them to roll a puckered bud between her forefinger and thumb and rocked her hips against the, now, perspiring professor. Minerva pressed her hips forward and met her pupils sex with a delighted gasp. She wrapped her well toned legs around Hermione's and spread the young witch's thighs, exposing, both, her and Hermione's sex and causing complete contact. The young witch moaned while still latched on to the reddening skin on her professor's neck. Reaching out with her tongue and enveloping the girls earlobe, Minerva held the soft flesh between her teeth.

"Oh, Hermione! You feel amazing." Minerva rotated her hips counter clockwise, eliciting a gasp from the young woman. Hermione placed her hands under Minerva's shoulder blades and pushed herself up while she started a slow, grinding pace. Minerva reached down and stilled Hermione's hips. The older witch bounced Hermione gently so that their clitorises bumped together repeatedly; leaving Hermione breathless and intoxicated. The brunette groaned in frustration and straddled Minerva's waist.

"It's my turn. You're not allowed to take over and drive me nuts anymore... for tonight anyway." Hermione winked at Minerva.

"I wasn't only driving you nuts; it was me as well." Hermione chuckled and reached for her wand that lay on the floor beside her hastily discarded skirt.

"Muffliato!" The young witch cast the spell around the room. "Don't hold back, dear. Be as vocal as you please." Giving the woman her famous Cheshire cat grin, Hermione descended upon Minerva's breast. She lavished them with such attention that caused her precious professor's hips to rock involuntary.

"Hermione..." It came out as a gasp as Minerva cupped Hermione's face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Touch me. I want you to touch me... please..." She took Hermione's hand in her own and guided her over to her sex. "Touch me." Minerva whispered those last two words and Hermione complied, circling her fingers over Minerva's clit. Being begged like that caused a surge of arousal and confidence through the young witch, but her wrist was starting to hurt her being in that position for so long. "Cl-close." Minerva was shaking, but Hermione didn't want her to come just yet.

"Not yet my love." Hermione pulled away and sat at the edge of the bed, urging Minerva to sit on top of her. Hermione ran her fingertips over Minerva's body, eliciting sighs from the older woman. The brunette took one of Minerva's pert nipples between her fingers and rolled it gently, getting a moan for her efforts. "When you come, I want you to come hard." She pinched the sensitive flesh and Minerva inhaled sharply, pushing her breast into Hermione's palm. Massaging the breast gently, Hermione calmed Minerva then dipped her hand down past the older womans flat abdomen. She ran her fingers along the inner thighs of her beloved professor and played with the soft curls at the apex of the older woman's legs. Minerva was soaked, even her thighs betrayed her arousal. Hermione pressed a finger against Minerva's clit, making the woman's thighs twitch. Two digits circled that small bundle of nerves then dipped down lower to tease Minerva's entrance.

"Hermione! Please!" Minerva's voice was firm, but there was no mistaking the need lacing it. Hermione pressed in and reached up with her thumb to circle Minerva's clit. The older witch sat still for a second, then matched her hips to the gentle probing. Minerva arched her neck and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder as she reached back to stable herself by tugging on the young witch's hair. Hermione wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and nuzzled her face in the nape of her professor's neck. "OH! Mmmm... Hermione, Hermione, H-mione, H-mione, Herm' ne..." Minerva whispered and gasped Hermione's name over and over until her body became rigid. "OH! UGH! Herm-OH!" Hermione felt Minerva clamp down around her fingers; it was strong, stronger than Hermione's ever felt.

"I love you Minerva." She whispered against Minerva's neck. Hermione though that Minerva wouldn't hear; she was slumped in the younger woman's arms, trying to recuperate.

"And... I... love you... Hermione... Jean... Gran... ger." Hermione hushed her with soft kisses on the side of the older woman's face.

"Hush, my dear. Rest for now." Hermione smiled against Minerva's cheek, then pulled into bed to cuddle under the covers.


End file.
